ROMANCING THE SCHOOL
by BreezyWheezy07
Summary: This is set after iOMG one of two of my favorite episodes . Sam's run off, and Freddie wants to find her and tell her he loves her. And just so you know, this is rated M for a reason! Please review! Thank you!


**ROMANCING THE SCHOOL**

DISCLAIMER: _iCarly_ is so not mine. It belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

PLOT: This is set after iOMG (one of two of my favorite episodes). Sam's run off, and Freddie wants to find her and tell her he loves her. And just so you know, this is rated M for a reason! Please review! Thank you!

**ROMANCING THE SCHOOL**

"Sorry..." Sam mumbled, almost as if to herself. She assumed (remember, the saying is: if you assume, you make an ass out of you and me) that she had just broken her own heart.

"It's cool..." Freddie said calmly, although his heart was racing and his brain was swimming crazily with his own thoughts: _Wow...so Sam really likes me...ME...not Brad...awesome...wait, where's she going? Why is she leaving? I should stop her!_ "Sam, wait!" Freddie cried.

"Why, Freddie? So you can humiliate me after my effective 'shut the hell up' kiss? I don't think so. I'm going back inside, and I don't want you or Carly to try to find me."

"Why not?" Freddie asked, walking slowly toward her. _If I can keep her talking, then maybe I can grab her by surprise and then go find the janitor's closet and make out with her or make love to her like crazy...THERE! GOT HER! Let's go find that closet!_

Freddie, carrying a shocked Sam with his surprisingly strong arms, found the janitor's closet in close to no time. Soon, Freddie, who had given Sam absolutely no time to answer him or to talk her way out of this, started to kiss Sam with all the passion and anger that was within him.

Sam, although shocked and amazed by Freddie's dominance over her, kissed him back with all the frustration that had built up within her over the past several months leading up to their first kiss. She was surprised, but not terribly so, when she felt his hand creeping up her red and white striped blouse.

She let him lift her shirt up over her head, disappointed when they broke their kiss for that one second. She the lifted his shirt over his head, and all too soon, they were both quite suddenly stark naked. They broke their kiss just to quickly glance at each other's naked bodies.

Freddie was totally olive-skinned to the point of being tan. He had chocolate colored brown eyes with hints of gold in them. He had an amazingly hot body, which included an even more astonishing 6-pack set of abs. Sam chanced a glance down to Freddie's bottom half and discovered that he had a hard-on. Freddie blushed as he realized where she was staring.

To Freddie, Sam had always been a beautiful girl who had been a fierce and independent being. She was a girl on fire when she was angry, and one shouldn't have to face her in her hottest temper. Freddie loved that about her, and right now, because of what they were in the process of doing, Sam seemed to be on fire for a different reason.

Now there seemed to be absolutely no barriers between the two of them. They were both completely naked and Sam and Freddie were exploring each others' naked bodies. Sam caressed Freddie's hard-on, and Freddie caressed Sam's clit and vagina.

All too soon, they were both ready to finally connect and join as one. Freddie kissed Sam passionately before reaching into his jeans for a condom. It wasn't that he frequently had sex, but more that he wanted to be prepared. He was not a virgin, but he had a feeling that Sam was.

"Sam, sweetheart, I'm going to be honest. I am no virgin. Are you?" Freddie said as he rolled the condom onto himself. She nodded, and appreciated Freddie's honesty toward her. "All right. I just want to tell you one more thing before we get started her, sweetie. I love you."

"Aw, Freddie. I love you, too, sweetie." Sam replied.

Freddie positioned himself at her entrance and, in one swift thrust, entered her. He then, knowing that she was a virgin, simply held himself inside her, kissing away her tears. After a minute or two, Sam lifted her hips, which meant that he could move now. So he began, making sure to go as slowly and gently as he could.

Sam began to feel the pleasure build up in her stomach. She reached under Freddie and herself, and touched her own clit and brought herself to her first orgasm of the night. Freddie continued until Sam came a second time, and fell over the edge himself.

"Wow..." Sam said. "What a pro! I love you!"

Freddie laughed and kissed Sam once more before they got dressed and left the closet to return to their project.

THE END!


End file.
